No Money
by yoonadick
Summary: [ bahasa ll remake okane ga nai ll chanbaek ; baekyeol ; others ] no summary. newbie author, review pls.


a fanfiction by yoonadick...

okane ga nai

(no money)

starring park chanyeol w/ byun baekhyun

+featuring rest of exo members and others

rating: pg-mature / remake of No Money yaoi anime

* * *

** [prologue]**

Uang-uang bertebaran. Para pengusaha, politikus, semua orang yang haus akan seks berkumpul.

Akhir pekan seperti ini sering sekali terjadi. Suara getukan palu, orang-orang yang berteriak, atau decakan samar yang mereka keluarkan saat tidak dapat barang yang mereka inginkan.

Tetapi reaksi yang berbeda diberikan oleh Park Chanyeol. Dia dikenal sebagai pengusaha sukses diusianya yang terbilang masih muda. Tubuhnya yang kekar dan tinggi, hidungnya yang runcing, garis rahang yang tegas seakan memperjelas karismanya yang menguar. Disaat yang lain sibuk mengangkat papan mereka, yang dia lakukan adalah menatap lurus keatas panggung dengan tatapan tidak tertarik.

Dua orang kepercayaannya, Kim Kai dan Oh Sehun, memutar bola mata mereka melihat Chanyeol. Sudah banyak wanita cantik dan seksi turut menghiasi acara dengan suara desahan mereka namun sedaritadi Chanyeol tetap tidak bergeming.

Kai mendesah, "Chanyeol Hyung aneh," ucapnya pada Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya. Lelaki yang satunya mengangguk sekilas, "Memang kau barutahu? Dia memang begitu dari zaman Nabi Isa dilahirkan,"

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam saat ruangan gelap itu tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi. Lampu sorot dinyalakan diatas panggung, menyorot tubuh mungil seorang lelaki yang tengah menunduk dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang telanjang dan leher yang dirantai. Kai dan Sehun harus bersusah payah menelan saliva mereka melihatnya.

Suara berdengung terdengar saat seorang paman bertubuh tambun mengetuk pengeras suara diatas podium, "Yap. Jika kalian bertanya ada apa, maka saya akan menjawab dengan lantang dan pasti. Ini adalah Special Offer untuk minggu ini," ucap paman bertubuh tambun tersebut dengan berapi-api. "Dia memiliki kulit susu yang sangat mulus, rambut hitam yang cantik, bibir tipis dengan warna merah alami, dan yang paling penting, dia masih virgin,"

Orang-orang yang datang mulai mendesah saat melihat bagaimana kulit putih bersih itu bersinar dibawah pantulan cahaya lampu sorot. Kai dan Sehun, mereka dengan serempak menengok selangkangan mereka, takut-takut adik kecil mereka terbangun. Oh, jangan sekarang! Ucap mereka berdua didalam hati.

"Nah, mari kita mulai dari 50 juta dollar," Paman bertubuh tambun itu mengetuk palunya tanda memulai acara. Seorang kakek tua disudut ruangan mengangkat papannya tergesa-gesa. Suara palu terdengar lagi, "Baik, 55 juta dollar untuk nomor 98,"

"65 JUTA DOLLAR!"

"80 JUTA DOLLAR!"

"85!"

"100!"

Setelah bunyi palu yang terakhir terdengar, semua tatapan beralih pada seorang lelaki dengan usia yang masih tergolong muda. Orang-orang memanggilnya Jung Daehyun. Pewaris tahta perusahaan persenjataan terbaik se-Asia, Hyundai. Sementara yang menjadi pusat perhatian menyunggingkan seringaian kemenangan. Dia yakin sekali 100 juta dollar adalah batas mereka.

Saat paman diatas panggung itu baru akan mengangkat palunya lagi, sebuah koper yang terbuka dilempar secara kasar keatas panggung, menyebabkan lembaran demi lembaran uang berterbangan disekitar tubuh telanjang lelaki mungil tadi. Tubuh tegap penuh otot Chanyeol berdiri disana. Kai dan Sehun melotot.

"120 juta dollar untuk lelaki itu." Ucapnya dengan nada final. Matanya menyorot tajam paman itu, tetapi sesaat kemudian atensinya beralih pada lelaki mungil tanpa busana yang kini mendongak untuk menatapnya.

Jantung Chanyeol mulai berdetak cepat saat maniknya menemukan sepasang mutiara coklat bersinar milik lelaki mungil itu. Mutiara yang dulu pernah menatapnya dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Baiklah, 120 juta dollar untuk nomor 119. Yang lain?"

Lelaki dengan surai coklat madu dengan nomor papan 235 berkata dengan santai, "145 juta dollar," ucap lelaki itu yang tenyata adalah Jung Daehyun. Kejadian yang sama kembali terulang, Chanyeol kembali menyebutkan angka yang fenomenal sesaat sebelum paman itu mengetuk palunya, "160 juta dollar, cash."

Volume mata yang lain bertambah besar, Daehyun berdecak. Meskipun kelak dia yang akan mengelola perusahaan persenjataan terkenal milik ayahnya, tapi tetap saja, 145 juta dollar yang tadi merupakan batasannya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah tidak ada yang mau menawar lagi?" Paman bertubuh tambun itu mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut ruangan yang gelap. Atmosfir tegang yang diciptakan Chanyeol dan Daehyun seakan menyihir semua pengunjung yang lain ; dan bahkan lelaki mungil yang kini menggigil karena udara malam yang dingin menyapu permukaan kulit tubuhnya.

Bunyi ketukan palu yang berulang sebanyak tiga kali terdengar mendengung diseluruh ruangan. 160 juta dollar menjadi angka terakhir untuk Special Offer kali ini, dan merupakan harga paling tinggi yang pernah ditawar. "Baiklah. 160 juta dollar untuk nomor 119 menutup acara lelang kali ini."

Ketika lampu ruangan mulai dinyalakan dan semua pengunjung mulai keluar ruangan, Daehyun menyeringai kearah Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya tajam, "Kau menang kali ini, 119,"

"Aku selalu menang, kalau kau mau tau," sahut Chanyeol, dingin. Suara langkah kaki Daehyun yang terbalut sepatu pantovel hitam yang mengilat kini mendominasi. Setelah punggung lebar Daehyun menghilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup, Chanyeol beralih menatap lelaki mungil yang sekarang sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Mutiara coklatnya yang cantik berkaca-kaca. Otak Chanyeol mengilas balik kejadian dua tahun lalu. Refleksi sosok pelajar lelaki yang manis yang memberikannya sebuah payung lipat berwarna kuning. Perasaan senang, sedih, dan takut bercampur aduk saat Chanyeol kembali menatap mutiara itu.

"Chanyeol Hyung..." Ucapan Kai seakan menariknya kembali kedunia nyata. Sosok Kai dan Sehun sudah berdiri dihadapannya, "Seriously Hyung, kau...ini sebuah keajaiban, Sehun!"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya atas reaksi yang Kai berikan. Dia menjentikan jarinya menyuruh Sehun untuk mendekat, "Kau, cepat urusi masalah administrasinya," ucapnya setelah menyadari kehadiran dua orang dengan lengan berotot dan mengenakan singlet hitam tanpa lengan dibelakang Kai dan Sehun.

Lelaki dengan kulit seputih susu itu mengangguk sebelum beralih ke dua orang tadi. Sementara Chanyeol kini tengah berusaha melepaskan jasnya, sosok lelaki mungil yang masih dalam keadaan terduduk dilantai panggung itu memperhatikannya dengan intens. Lelaki mungil itu merasa sangat familiar dengan manik coklatnya dan hidung runcingnya itu...

"Nah, Baekhyunnie, ayo kita pulang..." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menyampirkan jas hitamnya yang besar. Jari-jari kurusnya manarik jas hitam itu lebih dekat, menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya kedalam jas besar yang entah kenapa terasa sangat nyaman.

Tetapi satu pertanyaan yang terus menghantuinya—

—siapa lelaki itu?

* * *

DEBUTED FIC LALALALALALALA... GUE UDAH CINTA BANGET SAMA INI ANIME SO JAN TANYA KENAPA GUE SOK-SOK-AN PEN BIKIN REMAKENYA GINI (DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA PULA). DAN JAN TANYA KENAPA GUENYA BARU BIKIN SEKARANG GEGARA, EHEM, IYA, ITU ALASAN STANDAR, MAGER HAHAHA /gak. DAN INI GUENYA LAGI SEBEL BANGET SAMA SI SEHUN GEGARA DIA FBACK DAUN-coret-DAEUN. TAPI SETELAHNYA ALHAMDULLIHLAH BANGET PAS GUE CEK LAGI SI SEHUN NGE UNFOLL. IYA SEHUN EMANG TIPE-TIPE GOOD DOG._. BIARIN ADA YANG BILANG GUE GAK BERPIKIRAN MATURE SO WHAT HELL YEAH DRINK IT UP BITCH. THEN DENGAN SEGALA KELEGAAN DIHATI GUE BERSORAK DENGAN RIANG DAN SOK-SOK NANYAIN DAEUN GIMANA RASANYA DI UNFOLL ORANG SEKECE SEHUN #nobashqaqa

8 OUT 4 MORE. last word, mind review? thankyung gaaaays3


End file.
